Une Réaction Inattendue
by Mana2702
Summary: John part pour une enquête, deux ans après la mort de Sherlock, mais quelque chose d'étrange arrive... Jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible. Toutefois, sa réaction n'est pas non plus celle attendue...


John monta en voiture et mit en route le CD dans le lecteur, activant son brainwashing quotidien.

Il partait pour une enquête, seul, comme toujours depuis deux ans maintenant.

Depuis que Sherlock était mort. Il soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette idée.

Il n'avait pas encore mit en route la voiture, il était toujours garé et il n'avait pas envie de sortir du parking, pourtant il le fallait.

Il démarra enfin et s'engagea sur la route, il avait du travail et il allait être en retard, hors il détestait ça.

Le CD d'aujourd'hui était Nightwish. Jamais il n'avait écouté de métal symphonique avant la mort de Sherlock. Mais depuis, il en écoutait beaucoup, il aimait ce contraste entre la voix aérienne et surréaliste de la chanteuse et la violence des instruments.

Ce brainwashing lui était indispensable, il lui faisait oublié que son meilleur ami était mort, qu'il lui manquait et que malgré tout il continuait ses enquêtes.

Aujourd'hui c'était Nightwish, sinon il aimait aussi Epica et Therion. Il continuait les enquêtes avec Lestrade, mais sans le grand brun, ça avançait beaucoup moins vite. Il soupira et arriva bientôt sur la scène de crime. Il se gara, s'avança et lança:

-Salut Greg.

-Salut John, ça va ce matin?

-Oui merci, et toi?

-Encore une sale affaire, j'espère que tu va vite pouvoir m'aider à retrouver la cause du décès.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux, Anderson n'est pas là?

-Non, il bosse sur une autre affaire.

-Bien. Nous avancerons peut-être plus vite sans qu'il vienne dans nos pattes.

-Oui, en plus je sais que tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

-Non pas beaucoup, je déteste la façon dont il parlait à Sherlock, et la façon dont il en parle encore.

Greg hocha la tête:

-Tu sais, la dernière fois quand je t'ai amené le DVD, celui où Sherlock s'excusait de pas pouvoir être là à ton anniversaire.

-Oui et bien?

-Et bien Anderson a déblatéré des choses étranges. Il disait que Sherlock était en train de revenir.

John ouvrit de grands yeux:

-De revenir? J'aimerais bien moi aussi, mais c'est impossible.

-Je sais, il m'a montré une carte où il avait retracé plusieurs cas qui avaient forcément étaient résolu par Sherlock.

John fronça les sourcils et se frotta le menton. C'était étrange, Greg continua:

-Je pense qu'Anderson ne veut pas l'admettre, mais je crois que Sherlock lui manque.

Watson eut un petit ricanement:

-Ça m'étonnerait, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Rappel toi comment il lui parlait, comment il l'appelait et à quel point il était à l'affût de la moindre chose pouvant lui apporter des ennuis.

-Je sais, mais dans un sens, je crois qu'il aimait ce conflit avec Sherlock.

-Non, Anderson est stupide voilà tout. Bon, si on se mettait au travail maintenant?

John enfila la combinaison bleue, les gants en latex et s'approcha du corps. Il s'agenouilla à côté et commença l'analyse. Il lança ses premières idées à voix hautes:

-Alors, c'est une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Couleur de cheveux naturelle. Pas de plaie apparente pouvant causer la mort. Quelques hématomes mais rien de sérieux.

Il se pencha, respira et lança:

-Elle sent l'alcool. Les hématomes pourraient montrer qu'elle était un peu ivre, et qu'elle s'est faite agressée. D'ailleurs, l'alcool prouverait qu'elle n'avait pas tous ses réflexes et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre convenablement.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, John cru rêver, il vit Sherlock s'approcher. Watson se pinça le bras et grimaça en sentant la douleur.<p>

Il ne rêvait pas, son meilleur ami était là, il n'était pas mort.

Il se redressa, s'approcha lentement, allant à sa rencontre et il se mit à courir. Il lui sauta au cou, croisant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Il l'embrassa avec fougue, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Sherlock était surpris, il regarda Lestrade sans comprendre. Ils n'avaient jamais échangé plus qu'une simple poignée de main avec John. Sherlock se recula en faisant redescendre John sur le sol, le décrochant de son cou:

-Doucement John. Quel accès soudain de sympathie, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, mais je crois que tu t'égare un peu quand même.

John le regarda impressionné:

-Que fais-tu ici? Je te croyais mort!

-Et bien c'est une longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

Sherlock soupira et commença à tout raconter. John regarda Greg en fronçant les sourcils:

-Tu étais au courant depuis le début?

Greg rougit légèrement:

-Euh… oui. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire, j'avais promis à Sherlock de ne rien dire.

-Espèce de salaud, tu m'as laissé dans le doute tout ce temps! Tu m'as laissé souffrir en croyant que mon meilleur ami était mort et tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'informer!

John s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant. Greg recula de quelques pas. Sherlock lança:

-Arrête John. C'est moi qui le lui avait fait promettre!

John se tourna vers lui, l'air franchement blessé, au bord des larmes:

-Pourquoi? Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

Sherlock soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami:

-Désolé, mais je l'ai fait pour te sauver la vie.

-Comment ça?

-Moriarty avait un tireur d'élite qui t'avais en plein viseur. Il en avait sur tout ceux qui me sont les plus chers. C'est pourquoi j'ai dû simuler ma mort.

John secoua la tête:

-Je trouve ça dégueulasse! Me mentir à moi, après toutes les fois où je t'ai défendu, où je t'ai sauvé la vie!

John retira ses gants et s'éloigna. Sherlock le suivit en fronçant les sourcils:

-Tu es fâché?

-A ton avis Sherlock? Ça fait deux ans que je pleure la mort de mon meilleur ami! Et tu voudrais que je fasse comme si de rien n'était?

Sherlock soupira:

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça t'atteindrait autant. Mais d'après ton accueil quand tu m'as vue, je vois que c'était dur pour toi.

-Bien sûr, les gens ne sont pas atteind par ce genre de choses quand il s'agit d'un proche. Mais c'est ça, moque toi de moi!

John était presque à sa voiture. Sherlock soupira:

-Termine l'analyse du corps.

John se retourna plus vite que son ombre et cria:

-Tu te moque de moi j'espère? Je viens d'apprendre que tu n'es pas mort alors que je le croyais depuis deux ans! Je commençais tout juste à me faire à l'idée!

Sherlock s'approcha de son ami, le faisant reculer à chaque pas qu'il faisait. John sursauta quand il se retrouva coincé contre la carrosserie de la voiture. Sherlock lança:

-Tout ce que j'ai fait c'était pour vous sauver!

-Et bien tu aurais pu t'en passer!

Sherlock secoua la tête:

-Tu vois, la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais survécu à ta mort.

John fronça les sourcils. Sherlock s'approcha encore et se pencha. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. John demanda nerveusement:

-Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux? Pourtant je croyais vu comment tu m'as sauté dessus tout à l'heure.

-Je m'étais laissé submergé par la joie de te revoir, voilà tout.

Sherlock haussa les sourcils:

-En enfonçant ta langue dans ma bouche?

Watson rougit:

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Sherlock eut un sourire narquois et une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans ses yeux bleus:

-Menteur, je sais que tu t'es toujours demandé ce que ça te ferait de m'embrasser.

John rougit d'avantage:

-Je… oui mais… enfin je veux dire… ce n'était qu'une réflexion humaine.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, tu es séduisant et très intelligent, n'importe qui se demanderait ce que ça ferait de sentir tes lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

Sherlock eut un sourire encore plus large:

-Tu veux dire que tu me trouve séduisant?

John soupira:

-Arrête ce petit jeu, ce n'est plus amusant!

Sherlock eut un sourire indéchiffrable qui fit presque peur à John. Ce dernier demanda en regardant autour de lui nerveusement:

-Quoi?

-Et bien le jeu ne fait que commencer!

John déglutit avec peine.

Sherlock se pencha encore et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son médecin.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'en profiter. C'était encore plus agréable que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

John passa ses mains dans les boucles brunes de Sherlock, poussant malgré lui un gémissement de plaisir. Sherlock posa une main sur la nuque du médecin et l'autre sur son épaule.

John manqua de trébucher quand Sherlock se recula, mettant fin à leur baiser. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres et lança en caressant la joue du petit blond:

-Rentrons à la maison.

John se lécha les lèvres à son tour et hocha la tête. Ils montèrent en voiture. Sherlock fronça les sourcils et lança:

-C'est quoi cette musique?

John lança distraitement tout en conduisant:

-Hein? Ah oui, c'est Nightwish. Le métal sympho aide plutôt bien à oublier la mort d'un meilleur ami.

Sherlock soupira:

-Je suis vraiment désolé John, je ne voulais pas te faire autant souffrir.

John haussa les épaules lançant plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu:

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne. J'aimerais ne plus en parler si ça ne te dérange pas!

-Non bien sûr, désolé.

Ils arrivèrent dans Baker Street. John se gara et ils descendirent, se rendant rapidement à l'appartement. 221B Baker Street, jamais une adresse n'avait rendu John Watson plus heureux.

* * *

><p>Il déverrouilla la porte et laissa Sherlock rentrer. Ce dernier entra et attira John à lui.<p>

Le petit blond se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec passion. Sherlock tendit la main derrière la tête de Watson et ferma la porte en la poussant fort. John retira l'écharpe de Sherlock et le manteau suivit bientôt. Sherlock sourit:

-Tu es pressé dis donc!

-Tais toi et embrasse moi, tu me dois bien ça!

Sherlock ne se fit pas prier et mêla sa langue à la sienne en lui retirant son manteau.

Il lui retira ensuite son horrible pull. John retira la chemise de Sherlock, parsemant son torse de baisers. Ensuite il y passa la langue, puis la remonta dans son cou. Le grand brun ferma les yeux en poussant un grognement de plaisir. Il murmura:

-J'étais loin d'imaginer à quel point c'était agréable quand j'y pensais.

John eut un air surpris:

-Tu veux dire que tu y a déjà pensé?

-Bien sûr, je te rappel que les femmes ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

John haussa un sourcil:

-Oui mais Irene Adler?

Sherlock haussa les épaules:

-C'était exceptionnel, c'était _**LA**_ femme, mais ne parlons plus d'elle John. J'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant à me mettre sous la dent.

Il l'embrassa avec fougue et lui retira sa chemise d'un geste rapide. Il fit glisser ses baisers sur le visage du médecin. En déposant un juste sur le bout de son nez en trompette, puis descendit dans son cou. Au passage, il huma le parfum de son futur amant. Ce parfum lui avait toujours fait tourné la tête, il le rendait dingue.

Pendant ce temps, Watson faisait glisser ses mains sur le corps musclé de son détective avant de lui retirer sa ceinture.

Ils retirèrent à la hâte chaussures et chaussettes tout en s'embrassant. Sherlock redescendit à nouveau dans le cou, puis sur les épaules de John, y imposant quelques morsures, quelques coups de langues et quelques suçotement.

John poussa un grognement mêlant plaisir et douleur légère. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la sensation que provoquaient les suçons. Mais quand c'était Sherlock qui les imposaient, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Sherlock sourit et déposa d'autres baisers dans le cou du médecin, y ajoutant encore quelques suçons. Tout en imposant ses petites marques, il fit courir ses longues mains fines sur le corps musclé de l'ancien militaire.

John prit les lèvres de Sherlock dans un baiser possessif et lui retira son pantalon.

Ensuite, tout en l'embrassant, il posa sa main sur la bosse présente sous le boxer de Sherlock. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de plaisir en fermant les yeux et rejetant la tête en arrière. John en profita et dévora sa gorge de baisers voraces.

Ceci arracha un grognement de plaisir au détective consultant qui passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son amant et murmura:

-Oh oui John, encore. Je vais faire tout ce que tu veux. C'est toi qui commande chéri.

John sourit et continua de le parsemer de baisers en passant ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Sherlock. John murmura en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille:

-Caresse moi Sherlock.

Ce dernier hocha imperceptiblement la tête et fit glisser ses mains du torse à l'entre-jambes de John.

Il lui retira son pantalon et son caleçon à la hâte. Il posa sa grande main fine sur le sexe tendu de Watson et commença à la faire aller et venir. Le médecin poussa un grognement de plaisir et commença quelques petits mouvements de hanches dans la main de son amant. Ce dernier sourit et demanda:

-Tu aime John?

Watson ferma les yeux en hochant la tête et il posa son front contre l'épaule de Sherlock. Il y déposa un baiser et lança:

-Tu te débrouille très bien.

-Si on m'avait dit que je finirais par faire l'amour avec toi John Watson… Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible, ça aurait été trop beau!

-Tais toi et embrasse moi!

Sherlock prit les lèvres de John dans un baiser fiévreux en continuant son mouvement de main.

John termina de déshabiller Sherlock et se mit à le caresser lui aussi.

Ceci émoustilla le détective car ce dernier se mit à genoux devant John et le prit en bouche. Le médecin poussa un petit cri de plaisir en s'accrochant à la rambarde de l'escalier.

Le grand brun commença à faire aller et venir sa tête en pressant les cuisses de son amant. Il le prenait entièrement en bouche, le retirait totalement et le reprenait. Il adorait ça, et John aussi, car aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, il devenait encore plus dur.

Le grand brun finit par se redresser, et John se mit derrière lui. Il embrassa ses épaules, y passant quelques coups de langue. Le grand brun ferma les yeux et soupira de plaisir.

John fit descendre ses baisers, donnant des coups de langue le long de son dos et lécha le postérieur de son amant avant de doucement lui mordiller chaque fesse.

Le grand brun poussa un gémissement de plaisir en s'agrippant à la rambarde. Il attrapa John et le fit revenir devant lui. Sherlock mordilla l'oreille de John et murmura, la voix encore plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire:

-J'ai envie de toi John, maintenant.

John eut un air moqueur:

-Comment ça?

Sherlock était au supplice, il avait tellement envie de son petit blond. Il lança d'une voix enrouée de désir:

-Je veux te sentir en moi, s'il te plaît.

John hocha la tête:

-Très bien.

Il prit Sherlock par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Sherlock regarda et sourit, les meubles étaient toujours les mêmes, à leur place, seulement maintenant il y avait le crâne qu'il utilisait pour parler avant de rencontrer John et des photos d'eux deux, ou de Sherlock seul. Le grand brun embrassa son petit blond, mêla sa langue à la sienne et murmura contre ses lèvres:

-Tu m'as tellement manqué toi aussi! Tu n'imagine pas le nombre de nuits que j'ai passé à rêver de situations comme celle-ci. Nous faisions l'amour dans toutes les positions imaginables et tout les lieux. Mais la réalité est encore mieux que les rêves.

John lui mordilla la lèvre, lui imposant le silence et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Il murmura:

-Moi aussi j'ai très envie de toi!

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, faisant un petit combat de langues.

Sherlock recula et se laissa tomber sur le lit, tirant doucement John avec lui. Sherlock écarta les jambes en repliant une, John se plaça entre les deux.

Il fit redescendre ses baisers le long du corps de Sherlock. Il s'arrêta sur les tétons, s'y attardant un peu. Il les mordilla doucement, les lécha, les suça, les embrassa.

Chaque petite attaque provoquait un grognement chez Sherlock et il se cambrait contre le médecin. John continua sa descente, passant sa langue sur le ventre plat de son détective.

Sherlock passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Watson. Ce dernier s'arrêta sur la taille du brun, l'embrassant, y passant quelques coups de langue. Celui-ci sourit:

-Continue bébé, surtout ne t'arrête pas.

John sourit et tout en continuant ses tortures sur la peau si fine, il lui caressa les cuisses. Ensuite, il se redressa. Sherlock le tira par les épaules pour l'embrasser avec fougue. John lui rendit son baiser et posa ses doigts sur sa bouche:

-Suce.

Sherlock sourit et prit les doigts dans sa bouche. Il les suça, les mordilla, entortillant sa langue autour. John se cambra contre lui, frottant leurs deux sexes tendus, leur arrachant un grognement de plaisir à tout les deux. Sherlock poussa un grognement supplémentaire et John retira sa main:

-Parfait.

Il introduisit lentement un doigt dans l'antre moite et serrée de son grand brun. Ce dernier poussa un cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlés en se cambrant contre John, s'agrippant à ses épaules. John murmura:

-Détends toi!

Il prit son sexe dans sa main avant de la faire aller et venir. Sherlock se détendit aussitôt et prit les lèvres de John dans un baiser brûlant. John en profita pour enfoncer un deuxième doigt en lui. Sherlock mordilla la lèvres inférieure de son médecin et ondula du bassin. John sourit:

-Calme toi, laisse moi faire.

John enfonça son dernier doigt et embrassa Sherlock dans le cou, tout en continuant avec sa deuxième main à lui caresser le membre. Sherlock lança:

-Maintenant John, je t'en prie!

John sourit contre son cou:

-Non, pas maintenant.

Sherlock s'agrippa aux épaules de John en se cambrant contre lui:

-Je vais exploser si tu ne me prend pas maintenant!

John eut un sourire sadique:

-Non, je veux que tu vienne dans ma main avant de te prendre.

Sherlock poussa un gémissement d'excitation et il sentit le plaisir devenir de plus en plus fort. Il commençait à haleter:

-Je vais venir John!

Le médecin sourit:

-C'est bien, viens pour moi mon beau!

Il continua avec ses deux mains et tortura ses tétons avec sa bouche. Sherlock se cambra encore plus, se tortillant dans tout les sens:

-Oh oui… John continue… oh oui c'est bon!

John sourit et accéléra le rythme de ses mains. Sherlock ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en hurlant:

-Oh oui John!

Son corps se tendit avant de tressauter, il jouit dans la main de son amant. John sourit:

-Bon garçon.

Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Il lécha le liquide blanc sur son index et se pencha pour embrasser Sherlock. Il lui écarta les jambes avant de l'agripper par la taille. Il demanda:

-Tu es prêt?

-Oui, prend moi je n'en peux plus!

John sourit et le pénétra lentement. Le détective poussa un cri en se cambrant contre John. Ce dernier n'était pas beaucoup rentrer. Il demanda:

-Je t'ai fait mal?

-Non, c'est... bon… oh oui... tellement bon, continue! Huumm... je t'en supplie ne t'arrête pas là!

John s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde d'un coup de hanche profond.

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux et en continuant de s'agripper aux épaules de son amant. John se pencha et l'embrassa avant de commencer à bouger.

Sherlock poussait déjà de petits gémissements réguliers en caressant le dos de John. Ce dernier sourit en voyant que le grand brun était à nouveau dur comme le bois. John mêla sa langue à la sienne avant de caresser le sexe à nouveau tendu avec fierté de son amant. Sherlock murmura:

-Plus vite.

John secoua la tête:

-Non, tu devra attendre, je n'en ai pas envie maintenant.

Sherlock poussa un grognement de frustration et embrassa John en caressant son torse.

John sourit et prit les jambes de Sherlock qu'il posa sur ses épaules. Il donna de plus grands coups de poussoir. Il allait plus loin et plus fort en lui.

Puis, sans que Sherlock ne s'y attende, John accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, allant à un rythme frénétique.

Sherlock poussa un hurlement de plaisir, enfonçant ses ongles dans le matelas et criant le nom de son amant. Il était trempé de transpiration, tout comme John. Ses boucles brunes collaient à son front des gouttes perlaient sur son front et son torse.

John qui était au dessus de lui avait lui aussi des gouttes de sueur un peu partout, dont une sur le bout de son nez qui menaçait de tomber d'un moment à l'autre.

Sherlock se redressa légèrement et cueillit la goutte sur le bout de son nez avec sa langue. Elle était chaude et légèrement salé. John sourit et l'embrassa passionnément avant d'accélérer encore le rythme. Sherlock hurla:

-John… je…. je viens…. Oh John!

À peine sa phrase terminée, Sherlock se cambra contre John et jouit, envoyant de son liquide blanc sur son ventre plat et sur celui du militaire.

John accéléra à nouveau le rythme et il ne tarda pas à jouir, terrassé par son nom crié dans la jouissance et le corps de son amant qui se resserrait autour de son membre palpitant. Sherlock se cambra en sentant la semence de son militaire en lui.

John se laissa tomber sur lui, posant son front moite contre le sien. Sherlock sourit et tendit les lèvres pour embrasser John. Ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement, il était à bout de souffle. John se retira enfin et se laissa tomber aux côtés de Sherlock. Ce dernier sourit et passa ses bras autour du petit blond:

-C'était… fantastique.

John sourit et déposa un baiser dans son cou:

-Je trouve aussi. Ça faisait longtemps que tu y pensais?

Sherlock rougit légèrement:

-Depuis notre première rencontre à vrai dire, mais je n'aurais jamais espéré que ça arrive un jour.

John mêla sa langue à la sienne. Sherlock soupira d'aise:

-Je trouve ça bien comme retour à la vie. Revivre grâce à tes capacités sexuelles, le rêve.

John ricana:

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Je t'aime John.

Watson regarda son amant avec surprise:

-Tu… si on m'avait dit un jour que Sherlock Holmes aimerait quelqu'un, et moi de surcroît.

Sherlock l'embrassa et se mit au dessus de lui:

-Arrête de te vanter, et voyons si tu tiens la cadence!

John sourit, Sherlock avait envie de remettre ça alors qu'ils avaient à peine retrouvé leur respiration normale. Le grand brun serait servit.

John bascula, se remit au dessus de Sherlock et le parsema de baisers. La seconde partie venait de commencer.


End file.
